


Sweet Love, Edginess, and Puppies (Royality)

by KaiOAnxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOAnxiety/pseuds/KaiOAnxiety
Summary: Patton works as a daycare worker, one of the toddlers he takes care of is Virgil who is the adopted son of Roman who works as a drama teacher at the local high school. Roman everytime he visits the daycare either dropping off Virgil or picking him up, Roman can’t stop himself from staring at Patton, who from just his smile, has stolen his heart.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

It was an early Monday, Roman was busy driving to a new daycare to drop off his anxious puff ball who was in his car seat busy chewing on his stuffed rabbit. Roman glanced in the rearview mirror to see Virgil staring at his father with his green and purple eyes.

“Virgil, you ready for your first day of daycare?” he asked with his usual loud and proud voice.

“Mm scured papa,” Virgil barely managed to say as he went back to chewing on his stuffed rabbit. Roman chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of the daycare, then proceeded to get out of the car to collect the toddler from his car seat. Roman carefully sat Virgil down and grabbed his hand while leading him into the daycare; as soon as they entered Virgil quickly clinged to his father’s leg.

“Virgil, honey, please you are going to be alright,” Roman tried to reason with his anxious puff ball, who was on the verge of crying while clinging to his father and hugging onto his own stuffed rabbit.

”Nuuuuuu,” Virgil whined loudly and kept clinging to Roman. One of the daycare workers walked over. He was one of the most gorgeous men Roman has ever seen. The daycare worker crouched down and started talking to Virgil before handing him a cookie.

“Kiddo, think you can let go of your cute father’s leg for me?” the worker said before flashing Roman one of the cutest smiles he has ever seen, fuck he is gay. Virgil slowly lets go of his father's leg and crawled into the worker’s lap.

“The name’s Patton, what is your name?” Patton said with a cheery voice, which made Virgil giggle a bit.

“My name is Roman, and that anxious puff ball is Virgil,” Roman said with a chuckle and a blush on his face. It was that day, he knew, he was fucked.


	2. Park Adventures

Chapter 1 (Park Adventures)

It had been a few months since Virgil started going to daycare. His speech improved greatly over the months, thanks to Patton and the other daycare workers. To Roman’s dismay, his son seemed to be growing up a little, forming more of a personality. Roman walked around the kitchen, staring at the art Virgil made that he hung up on the fridge. A smile crept onto his face seeing that his son kept drawing their little family along with Patton. Speaking of Patton, his little crush on the daycare worker seemed to be only growing since he met him. Roman grabbed the picnic basket on the table to go through it and make sure he had everything prepared for the outing to the park he planned with Virgil and Patton.

“Virgil, are you up and ready?” he began saying, “because we have a long day ahead of us planned.” He headed down the hallway towards Virgil’s room. He opened the door to see his son trying to reach in the closet for his jacket. Roman came up behind him and grabbed it for him then handed it to him. Virgil smiled brightly at him when he received his jacket.

“Thanks papa, I’m ready to go now.” Virgil smiled at him before going over and grabbing his stuffed rabbit, who he named Helena, then ran to the living room. Roman shook his head before chasing after him into the living room, scooping him up then putting him on the couch so he could be attacked by the tickle monster. As he tickled his son, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the giggles Virgil was making.

“Okay, that’s enough my little knight, Patton should be here any moment now.” Roman laughed as he spoke. After he said that, like magic, there was a knock on the door. Roman got up and headed towards the door, he opened the door then smiled wide when he noticed it was Patton. Virgil noticed him and ran towards the door giggling.

“Daddy!” Virgil yelled out as he hugged Patton’s legs refusing to let go. Both of them blushed at the child’s comment. Roman stared at Patton with a face filled with love towards him. 

“Virgil, honey, Patton isn’t your dad.” Roman said with a chuckle. He glanced at Patton to see that he had a face of sadness for a moment.

“Well, uh, should we be heading to the park?” Patton said with a giggle while picking up the child on his leg. Roman nodded and went to the kitchen to grab the picnic basket before coming back to the front door.

“Let us go, my darling.” He said as he grabbed Patton’s hand leading him towards to the park as soon as he locked and closed the door. 

“Park!!!” Virgil yelled and climbed down from Patton as soon as they got there, running off to play with the other kids. Roman smiled at that before starting to set up a picnic on the grass nearby, where he could still keep a close eye on his son. He watched as Virgil went to two other kids, one wearing glass and suspenders, the other wearing a snake t-shirt and shorts, he couldn’t help but notice that the kid with the snake shirt had his face discolored around one of his eyes. While he was watching them, he didn’t notice that Patton came and sat right beside him, till he interlocked their hands with a smile. Roman turned to look at Patton with curiosity in his eyes as he kept glancing between Patton and their hands. 

“Hey, cutie.” Patton said with a giggle and put his head on Roman’s shoulder, turning his attention to the kids. Roman tried to ignore the blush creeping onto his face that the pure sunshine on his shoulder caused as he kept his attention on Virgil.

“Hey, Virgil, it’s time to eat!” Roman called out to Virgil after a while. He already had the food pulled out of the basket and set out for them to eat. The child decided he wasn’t hungry and started running away from him. He sighed before chasing after him, Patton deciding to help as well. While running around, chasing after Virgil, Roman tripped and landed on top of Patton.

“Hey, guess I fell for you.” Roman joked. Just then Virgil jumped onto his back with an evil laugh and smirk, causing Roman to kiss Patton. He heard the smaller man squeak under him when they kissed. He quickly scrambled off him, dragging the small, evil child along with him. He felt bad, hoping Patton didn’t hate him because of it while he got Virgil to eat his food.

“Hey, Ro.” Patton said joining them. Roman looked at Patton with a look of remorse before handing him his food. They ate in silence a bit before the adult filled with sunshine decided to kiss him on the cheek and continue eating like he didn’t just do that. He glanced over to see Virgil hugging his stuffed rabbit as he ate. Soon they packed up, making sure they had everything before heading back to Roman’s house. Roman started making dinner for the three of them as soon as they got there. Patton went over to the TV, putting on Disney for them to watch.

“Sooooo, that kiss huh?” Patton said as he walked into the kitchen. He noticed the drawings on the fridge and smiled at them. Roman squeaked at what he said, a blush growing on him.

“What about it? Virgil accidentally caused it to happen so we should just ignore it.” He squeaked out, setting the table and placing the food on the plates as well. Patton chuckled at Roman and decided not to press further as he went to get Virgil for dinner. They ate in silence.

“Okay Virgie, time for bed,” Roman said, scooping up his little stormy cloud. Virgil whined before falling asleep in his arms, tired from the events of the day. Roman chuckled at the sight before heading towards Virgil’s room and setting him in his bed.

Roman headed to the living room to see Patton waiting for him on the couch. They ended up cuddling while watching Disney movies. Soon after the third movie, they fell asleep still in each other’s arms. Roman is most likely going to freak out, but for now he is just going to sleep in Patton’s arms.


End file.
